Pokemon DPScarf Chronicles
by Salary Dam
Summary: Lucas and Damion,in mission to find Red Gyarados!But what they find is...Starly?Based of Pokemon DP Game.Slight Scarfshipping?
1. Prologue:Red Gyarados or Starly?

A/N : Hello!This is my version of Pokemon DP adventure.At first I wanted to namethe characters like in the manga(Diamond,Pearl and Lady Berlitz),but i'm too lazy to change it.

Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon,and blah blah blah.

--

"Lucas!Come down here!"A voice of 30-aged woman called from downstairs.A boy with a dark hair,eating Potato chips picks his hat then go to the source of the voice.

"What's up,mom?"That boy,Lucas,asked to his mom.

"Damion called you a seconds earlier.Before I explain what were you doing,he's already gone."

"Oh…I'm coming!"Lucas then wore his shoes,open his door's house.

--

This is Twinleaf Town,a small peaceful town.This is Lucas' Hometown,and Damion's.Damion is Lucas' childhood friend,he knows him when he was 4.Lucas walked and find himself in front of Damion's door.

Before he could grab the doorknob…_THUD!!_Lucas collapsed on to the ground."What was that for?!Oh,it's just you,Lucas."It was Damion who hits him.Lucas stands up,picking his Potato Chips.

"So?Why did you come here?"Damion asked,resting his hands behind his head.

"Eh?Didn't you call me earlier?"Lucas asked back,confused look.

"You must be drea—Oh hey,you're right!I forgot!!Just come to the lake,I'm fining you 1 dollars if you're late!"Damion quickly rans off.Lucas stared at him.Before he could looks off,Damion come back with an angry face,blaringly opens the door."Oh shit!Forgot something!!"

Lucas grins,eating Potato Chips._'As fast as ever…'_Lucas follow him.After greet Damion's mom,he come upstairs to his best friend's room.

_THUD!!"Again?!Wh-Whoaa!!I'm gonna fall!'_Luckily,Damion grabbed his arms."Phew…You'll fall from the stairs if I didn't catch you!"

Lucas thanks him."So,do you still want to go to the Verify Lake?"

"Of course!"Damion then dragged him as fast as possible.Lucas feels dizzy,he could vomit if he want.But knowing that will make Damion shouted at him,he don't.

--

"Here it is!Verify Lake!!"Damion said,smiling."Let's hurry up,hmm?Lucas,what are you doing in the corner?"

Lucas,vomiting in the corner turns at him."Oh,it's nothing…By the way,why did you want to come here?"

"Did you watch 'Pokemon Exploration' yesterday?"Damion asked.

"Nope,I watch 'Cooking Mama' yesterday"Lucas answer happily.

Damion slapped him hard on cheek."You fool!In that channel,they said there's a Red Gyarados on some lakes!"

Lucas brush his red cheek."Aww…So?"

Damion sighed."I believe in this Lake,there's something like that!"

"Like what?Junks and fishes?"

Damion slapped his other cheek."Red Gyarados,certainly!Geez…"

Lucas nodded,with swoolen cheeks."…It hurts…"

"Hey,who's over there?"Damion points to peoples on the Tall Grass.One is an old man with white hair,and the other one is a Girl with a beanie on her head."Wow,nice moustache."

Old-man looks at the Beanie-Girl."What's the situation,Dawn?"

"Nothing unusual,Proffesor.This lake only contains Fish such Magikarp and other living things.And junks."That Beanie-Girl answered,looking at the huge Lake.

Old-man sighed."I thought there were something inside this lake."

Damion stares at that Old-man behind the bushes."Of course there's something!Magikarp,junks…"

"Sssh Damion!Be quiet."Lucas covers his friend's mouth.

"Alright.Let's head back,Dawn."Old-man walks off,expecting Dawn to follow him.

"Alright Prof.Rowan."Dawn follows him.They didn't see Lucas and Damion who're hiding behind the bushes.

Lucas and Damion shows themselves after the two lefts."What was that?"Damion asked.

"Don't know."Lucas said.

"Oh well nev—Hey,looks like they forgot something!"Damion points at a Brown Briefcase."Let's see what's inside—huh?"

Lucas tugged at his shirt."Don't go to the Tall Grass,Pokemon may attacks you!"

"Don't worry,you timid!We just want to take it back to the Owners,right?"Damion then dragged Lucas to the tall grass.

"I don't think we should open it without permission…"Lucas said when they're in front of the Briefcase.

"so—Whaaa?!"Suddenly,two Starlys flew at them.

"W-Wild Pokemon!Heeelp!!"Lucas screamed.

"Che,calm down!We can battle using these Pokemons inside!"Damion said,opening the Briefcase."Pick what Pokemon you wanted,then battle!"

"I-I've never use Pokemon before!"

"Me too!Geez,I'll pick this…**Chimp Pokemon Chimchar**?Alright,go Chimchar!"Damion throw the Pokeball,revealing an orange-red-monkey with a fire on its tail.

"Un…Maybe this?!"Lucas throw a Pokeball,revealing a green-turtle with a leaf on its head.

--

Dawn run quickly,panting."I forgot to take the Briefcase!The Professor would have been furious if I'd lost it…"

She enters the Lake."wher—What?!She saw Damion with Chimchar,and Lucas with Turtwig,fighting Starlys."Did they…use them?!"

"I must…Wait."She suddenly thinks of something."If they're strong enough…They can help Prof.Rowan.It will be really hard if I alone who do that."

Dawn grinned,hide in the bushes."I'll see what they've got!"

"What should I do,Damion?!"Lucas yelled,in a great fear."I'm afraid!"

"Your Pokemon…It's definitely Turtwig,right?!"Damion yelled.

"_Hoo,this boy knows it."_Dawn thought._"Are he smart enough to knows what moves Turtwig can do?"_

"Well,there's a description on the Pokeball…**Tiny Leaf Pokemon Turtwig**.Guess you're right!"Lucas relpies.

"Try using…Withdraw!"Damion said."Chimchar,Leer!"the Chimchar use his eye-glance to Starly A.Looks like it works."Alright,now it's defense were down!"

"W-Withdraw,Turt…Turt?Oh yeah,Turtwick!!"Lucas ordered.Turtwig quickly make a kind-of-shell."What's the effect?"Lucas asked to the fighting Damion.

"It raises its defense!First,increase your status or decrease opponent's status!"Damion replies."Now use Tackle!"

"T-Tackle!"The Turtwig tackles itself at Starly B.Starly B looks in pain."Wow!It worked!It worked!!"

"_Hmm,That Blonde-boy is good.I bet he read many books."_Dawn thought again.

"But how did you know?"Lucas asked.

"Guessing."Damion answer flatly.

"…_I take back my words."_Dawn put her hand on her forehead.

Starly B attacks Turtwig."Whaa,it attacks me!What should I dooo?!Heeeelp!!"Lucas screamed.

"Fool!Counter with Tackle!"Damion said,while his Chimchar received a tackle too.

"T-Tackles back,Turtwick!"The Turtwig use tackle again,but Starly B dodged it and use Growl."Whaaaa,it doesn't worked!And instead,its growling at me…Did it feels hungry?Here,have some of my Potato Chips."

Damion smacked him."Growl's effect is reducing the target's attack!Now your Turtwig's attack is weaker…"

"_He really knows a lot.Is that really just a lucky guess?"_Dawn said slowly.

"Now,Chimchar…time to revenge!"Damion said."FIRE BLAST!!"

Silence.

"Eh?What?!Fire blast,now!!"

Silence.

"…_I take back my words.Again."_Dawn took a deep breath._"He's really just a plain stupid…"_

"Oh well…you can't do it?!Geez!!"Damion yelled.

Meanwhile,Lucas seemed to do it properly."Dodge it!"The Turtwig dodge Starly B's attack."Now,attack from behind!"It worked.

"Why Lucas suddenly becoming a hero!?"Damion growled.

"_That's because you're idiot."_Dawn thought.

Starly A flew straight to Damion's head,and pecked it."AWWWW!!YOU FUCKING BIRD!!CHIMCHAR,SCRATCH HIM OR SOMEWHAAAT!!"

Chimchar scratched Starly A."Hey,it worked!"Damion said,also scratching his head.Starly A use growl.But Chimchar don't care,he just keep scratching."Go go go!!Chimchar!!"Damion yelled.

"Turtwick,final attack!!"Turtwig tackles Starly B from below,and Lucas's battle is over."I-I wiiin!Damion,I can use a Pokemon!!"

"_Now I think that glutton boy is smarter."_Dawn thought,smiling.

Starly A flew to Chimchar,trying to tackles him."Jump!!"Chimchar jumps,then Starly A successfully tackled…the ground."Now,Scratch from behind!!"Chimchar scratch Starly A strongly,then it fainted."Yeah!I won!!"

"You're so cool Damion!!"Lucas squealed.

"Wow,your Turtwig totally rocked!"Damion said,grinning."But…this is not our Pokemon,right?"

Lucas suddenly stops jumping,then nodded sadly."…Yeah,and we must give it back to that Old-Man…"

"_Did he means Professor Rowan?Old man?I rather not tell him about this."_Dawn said rather sheepishly.

"…Well,let's head back and search for that Old-man."Damion said,walking past by.Lucas follows him slowly.

Dawn comes out after Lucas and Damion lefts._"…I know who're qualified enough to help Prof.Rowan finish his task."_She walks."_And who're not."_

_--  
_

A/N :How was it?I tried my best,especially battle scene…Lucas and Damion's personality is like Diamond and Pearl from Pokemon Special.

Please tell me what do you think!


	2. Chapter 1 : Damion Vs Dawn!

A/N: Hey, and this is Chapter 1!

Thanks for:

**Brenediction : THANKS!!1 review makes me 10 times more passionate!!**

Disclaimer: If I own Pokémon, I'll make Damion as playable character!!

--

**Chapter 1 : Damion Vs. Dawn! Just give me the Pokedex already!!**

Lucas walked while Damion follows him.Damion was still playing with Chimchar, while Lucas eats his Potato Chips."Now, where is that Old man?"

"Geez, just walk! I could hit you if you're so damned slow."Damion ordered without a care. Lucas sighed.

"…Oh hey,it's them! Old man and Beanie-Girl!"Lucas points at the standing Old man,beside him there's Dawn.

"Here comes…angry shout…"Damion said,lazy face.

Old man approached Lucas and Damion."So…you use these Pokemon,right?"

Lucas nodded."It's not like we want to stole them!It's just…"

"Don't worry!Come to my lab tomorrow."Old man grabbed Lucas's shoulder,then walks off to the other direction.

"We'll be waiting at Sandgem Town ."Dawn said,following the Old Man.

"…What was that about?I mean,they could just shout at us…"Damion said,staring at Lucas."Besides,didn't they want their Pokemon back…?"

Lucas shooked his head."Damion…We should come home,too…"

--

"I see…So that thing happened to you?"Lucas's mom said.Lucas is back at home,drinking hot chocolate."I'm glad both you and Damion were unharmed."

"Did you know who is that Old-man,mom?"Lucas asked.

"I believe he is Professor Rowan,Pokemon researcher."Lucas's mom said while washing the dishes."He have traveled many regions in 4 years,and now he just recently back to Sinnoh."

"Pokémon researcher?!Isn't that cool!!"Lucas said, excited."…But, they want this Turtwig back…"

Lucas's mom smiled."Lucas,just tell everything happened to Prof.Rowan.I'm sure he will understand."

--

The next morning,Lucas is ready to leave after his mom gave him a pair of Running Shoes.Now he can run faster.But first,check Damion…

Before Lucas could grab the doorknob…_THUD!'Here comes!!'_

"Oh hey Lucas!Quick,let's go to Sandgem!!"Damion drags him.Lucas sighed.

_**--**_

_**Route 201**_

"After we passed this route,we'll arrived at Sandgem!!Let's hurry up!"Damion walks,in the Tall Grass already.

Lucas follows him.Suddenly,something attacked him."AIYEEEH!!"Damion quickly sends out Chimchar."It's…umm…Bidoof?"

"B-Bidoof?!We must fight it?"Lucas asked.

"Of course,sends out your Turtwig and stop crying like a girl!"Damion said,already ordering Chimchar to attacks.

"G-Go,Turtwig!"Turtwig appears."Tackle!"

--

After a while,the battle ended."Phew…it's so tiring!"Lucas said,sweating.

"Let's hurry up."Damion said cooly,dragging Lucas along."…Hey,my Chimchar leveled up!Talk about luck!"

"O-Oh,my Turtwig levels up too!"Lucas said."…But,what's it for?"

"A Pokémon who leveled up will become stronger."Damion replies,putting Chimchar inside his Pokeball."If they're strong enough,they can evolved!"

Lucas's eyes shining with an interest."Evolve?!What's that!?Sounds yummy!!"

Damion smacked him."Evolve means Pokémon changed its appearance, and of course, they become greater! Not a name of food!Geez…"Damion continue to drags him.

--

They arrived at Sandgem Town."Wow, this city isn't much different with Twinleaf…Hey,isn't that Beanie-Girl?"Damion said,pointing at Dawn who're standing in front of huge building.

"I've been waiting for you two."Dawn quickly grabbed both Lucas and Damion's hand,dragging it.Lucas blushed _'Her hands…is so smooth…'_ while Damion growled."What's this building?"

They entered that building. In the center, stands Professor Rowan, smiled."Finally you come."

Dawn released her grab."Professor, this is the boy I have recommended."Dawn points at Lucas.

"W-Wait. Recommended for what?"Damion asked."Didn't you want these Pokemon back?"

"Dawn told me what happened at the Lake.You two only use them for your safety."

"That's right…Wait. Why did you know?"Damion said, glaring at Dawn.

Dawn giggles."You don't need to know."

"Instead, I have a task for you two."Prof.Rowan shows them a red-high-tech machine."This is Pokedex.I want you two to complete this and fill the blanks with Sinnoh Pokemon's data for my research."

Lucas drooled."Cool!!Can I have it?!"

Dawn giggled again."Of course, I've been planning for that."

Lucas smiles dreamily._' Not only her hands were smooth…She's cute and kind too…'_

"And you can have those Pokemons too.I see they've developed a bonds with you."Prof.Rowan smiled."Would you give it a nickname?"

Damion smiled."Of course! From now on, I'll call you Homura,because you're a fire pokemon."He said to his Chimchar.

'_What a simple name…'_Dawn thought.

"Oh,then I'll call you Turtoo!"Lucas said to his Turtwig.

"…_No comment."_Dawn thought again, sighed.

"Now begin your journey, Lucas! Many challenges such as gyms awaited you in Sinnoh!"Prof.Rowan said.

"Oooh!!"Lucas replies, already feeling excited.

Dawn smiled._' He's so cute.'_

"Hey hey, what about me??"Damion asked, pointing himself."Won't you give me that Pokedex too?"

"Well I want to, but Dawn said you're not qualified enough to do this task."Prof.Rowan points at the Beanie-Girl.

"WHAAAT?!Why must her who're qualifying?!"

"Because I'm Prof.Rowan's assistant, you noisy."Dawn answered coolly.

"What did you said?!"

"Noisy-idiot."

Damion explodes in fury."NOW I'M ANGRY!!"

Dawn smirked."If you really want to have it…beat me first."

Lucas and Prof.Rowan looks at her in surprise."Battle? Ok, I'm on it! Let's go outside!!"Damion yelled, and walks off. Dawn follows him.

--

Both Trainers were ready to battle. Lucas and Prof.Rowan is the audience.Of course,Lucas eating Popcorn."I hope Damion can do this…"He said.

"So, your name is Dawn? A nifty name that is!"Damion said, sends out his Homura.

"And yours, Damion? Hmph."Dawn smirked, throwing a Pokeball.It reveals a blue-penguin-Pokémon.

"Bubble, Piplup!!"Dawn quickly ordered.Piplup use bubbles on Homura, but luckily it misses.

"Whoaa! If that attack hits me, I'll be nothing…"Damion said sweat dropping."Ok, counter! Leer first!"

After Homura used Leer, Piplup pounded him._' If I use Ember…ok, it's not very effective.Che, forced to use Scratch!'_Damion thought."Scratch!"Homura tries to scratch. But, Piplup easily avoided it.

"What?"Damion yelled in shock."I thought my Chimchar's fast enough to hit that damned penguin!"

Dawn smirked."Sorry, I'm faster than you.Piplup, bubble!!"Piplup sends a numbers of bubbles to Homura."GAH! It's very effective…"Damion said.

"W-Why Chimchar really looks like he's in pain??"Lucas asked to Prof.Rowan.

"Water wins over Fire.So, water-type-attack like Bubble will have a great effect on Chimchar."Prof.Rowan explained.

"Grr…you'll pay for this! Homura, Scratch!"Homura tries that, but it hits a rock."Tch, that penguin is so damned fast!"

"Of course."Dawn smirked again."This is a proof that you're not qualified enough! Bubble!!"Dawn ordered. But now the bubble misses."I won't let you do that again! Leer!!"Damion said.Homura leered to Piplup.Looks like Piplup's defense is reduced.

_I have no choice…_"Homura, just scratch as many as possible!"

--

It's been half a hour.Homura tried to scratch every time he can, but from 12 scratches, only 4 were successful. Now his claw's broken._' That means I can't use scratch anymore…Tch!'_Damion looks at Piplup._I bet that Penguin's HP is only 5 or 3…But Homura's HP is 2!!_

"You've tried hard…but yet, that won't change the fact that you're not qualified yet."Dawn said, panting."I'll give you one last chance to attack me. I won't dodge it.However, after you did that attack, I will counter you with my Bubble."

"ONE?!At least TWO!!"Damion shouted. Dawn shook her head."No, no.Only ONE."

'_After all, it won't beat me anyway. He can't use Scratch anymore.Ember? It's not strong enough to make Piplup's hp became Zero.'_ Dawn thought._' It's over, noisy-idiot.'_

'…_Che, damn woman! I can't use Scratch…And Ember won't have any effect!'_Damion yelled in his heart. He just want go on a journey…But a girl won't let that! Why?!Why!?'…_But at least…I have to deliver final blow…only once!'_

'_He won't win. Ember won't end this.'_Prof.Rowan thought, closing his eyes._' It's really disappointing…'_

'_Damion…Oh God, please help him!!'_Lucas prays.

'_Will he give up or sends useless Ember?'_Dawn thought, smirked.

"Homura…EMBER!!"

--

After that Ember, Piplup fainted. Dawn looks with surprise."W-WHAT?!BUT IT'S FIRE-TYPE MOVE!!"

"…Eh? I-I WON!!YEAH!!"Damion jumped happily. Lucas runs to him, holding his arm (…shonen-ai? No, no, no!!)."You did it Damion!!Hurray!!"

Prof.Rowan, amazed.He approaches Dawn."I can't believe it…a lucky Critical Hit at last?"

Dawn suddenly remember something, then stares at jumping Homura."…Don't tell me…"

"…Blaze ability!!"She yelled.

"Eh? What's that?"Damion asked, releasing Lucas's grip.

"Its ability of Chimchar.When in a pinch, Blaze ability makes Fire-Type moves Powers-up."Dawn explained."For more details, see your Pokedex."

"But, it's still not strong enough to knock out Piplup…"Prof.Rowan said, still amazed.

"Remember, Prof.He used Leer twice at the beginning. That reduces my defense."Dawn said, sighed."I guess…I'm the one who're not qualified enough."

"Don't say that, fucking-beanie."Damion said, pretty much to Dawn's surprise."You got me last time.Besides; you can remember ability of my Pokémon while I don't even know what 'Ability' is…at least that makes you worthy for completing this quest."

Dawn stares at him."…Alright.Prof.Rowan, give him."

"Okay!"Prof.Rowan gives the other Pokedex to him."Here, young lad. Please complete this."

"Wow! Finally, I can start a new journey!!"Damion said, laughing."Thanks, Prof…Moustache!"

"P-PROF.MOUSTACHE?"That word seems like an arrow to Prof.Rowan's heart.

"…Alright, don't mind that. Now you three explore Sinnoh and find all Pokémon! You can do challenges such as Gym or Contest…"Prof.Rowan continues.

"Right on your service!"Damion replies with a grin.

"I'll do my best"Lucas smiled slyly.

"We'll leave for now."Dawn said, dragging the two boys."Bye, Proffesor."

Prof.Rowan waved his hand to Dawn, Damion, and Lucas, smiling._'Hope they'll be okay…'_

_--  
_

Huff…that's Chapter 2! Let's hurry up…

And Sorry for the bad grammars!!Really really sorry!!

Oh…for the Sinnohshipping hints? Heheh.No, no, this is Scarfshipping…

Clingyshipping? Ohoho.Ignores them.

Until next time, see ya


End file.
